wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Estate/Main Quest Line
This page details the main quest line for Wild Estate. Your character level will need to be 50 or higher to gain access to these quests. A Deserted Camp All that's waiting for you on the island is what's left of an archaeological camp. Look around it for clues and try to find out what happened there. Task *Find the clue that explains where you are *Find the clue that explains who was here *Find the clue that explains what happened here Reward *40,000 Experience Points Where's Gobbaldo? The clues indicate that this is an Amaknian archaelogy camp that was suddenly attacked by Wild Gobballs. You've found some tracks which are still quite fresh... It looks like the camp's inhabitants headed north! Follow those runaways! Task *Find the Bwork footsteps *Find the humanoid footsteps *Find the Enraged Gobball tracks *Find out where the footsteps lead Reward *40,000 Experience Points Another Deserted Camp Another deserted camp... and this one is scattered with the remains of Bworks and Wild Gobballs. Have a look around and see if you can't find something interesting here. Task *Find some clues on the excavation site Reward *40,000 Experience Points The Pick, the Brain and the Bomb After giving the corpse on the excavation site a little shakedown, you are the proud owner of some excavation gear and its owner's journal. Apparently, the Bontarian archaeologists offered to help the Bworks dig out some ancient artifacts, but no sooner had they started than they were attacked by Gobballs. A group headed to the bottom of the site. Use your brand new gear to clear the way and find out where they are. Task *Clear away the loose blocks Reward *40,000 Experience Points The Pick, the Brain and the Bomb (Part 2) There are Skeletal Gobballs everywhere! You keep finding corpses, and the only clues you have are the archaeologists' rambling descriptions of how the Bworks unearth their artifacts. You're going to have to keep going until you find a way out. Task *Keep going until you find a way out Reward *100,000 Experience Points To a New Camp You're finally out of the Bontarian excavation site, where you found some snippets of information suggesting that there's an archaeology camp somewhere to the north of this one. Task *Find the Brakmarian Archaeology Site Reward *60,000 Experience Points The Brakmarian Camp Amid the excavations at the old Bontarian camp, you found traces of the long-lost archaeologists, who were heading for another camp: the Brakmarian archaeology camp. Find this, and you'll probably find an archaeologist. Simple! Task *Find some clues on the excavation site Reward *60,000 Experience Points Not Much of an Explorer In the rubble of the old Brakmarian excavation site, you find a fair new clues indicating that a group of humans and Bworks held the fort against a flock of angry Wild Gobballs. Task *Find some clues about the Brakmarian Archaeologists Reward *40,000 Experience Points 70% of Archaeology is Done in the Library As you read the journal, you relive the archaeologist's experiences. Lebbocq was following a trail leading to a Bwork treasure vault. Now it's up to you to help him find a way to open the door. Task *Find a way to open this door Reward *60,000 Experience Points Elementary, My Dear Lebbocq Of course! You must use the workshop to complete a staff - a staff that can then be inserted into the model! You'd better get searching for the components right away. Task *Find the Unfinished Staff of Arrrghhh *Find the Headpiece of Arrrghhh *Create the Staff of Arrrghhh *Insert the Staff into the model *Get your hands on all the treasures! Reward *60,000 Experience Points Garbage Day! Empty. The Bwork treasure room is empty, according to Lebbocq's journal. He seems to have been convinced that the Sufokian archaeologists grabbed the treasure first! His notes indicate that the Sufokian camp is further to the west of the island. Task *Find out where in the Sufokian Camp the treasure is hidden Reward *40,000 Experience Points Help Thy Neighbor The Sufokian Reserve contains loads of old artifacts, but nothing really amazing. The weird thing is that there's a Bwork standing in the middle of the room, casting frightened glances all around, murmuring crazily, and regularly jumping in surprise for no apparent reason. This might be your only chance of gleaning information from a real, live source. Have a word with him, and try to make sure he cooperates. Task *Help the Frightened Bwork *Find out more from the Frightened Bwork Reward *40,000 Experience Points Bwork No. 5 The Bwork Miner that you found has advised you to go and see the Bwork Chief to find out more about the archaeologists. But if you want their esteemed leader to give you the time of day, you're going to need to conform to his aromatc standards. An armful of Worn Wild Gobbal Wool will set you on the right track for concocting a "perfume" reminiscent of a Bworky stench. Task *Collect 10 Worn Wild Gobball Wool *Go back to see the Frightened Bwork to create the Essence of Bwork Reward *45,000 Experience Points Interview with a Bwork Now that tou smell the part, any Bwork will welcome you with open armpits! Head to the Bwork Chief's quarters right away, and ask if he has any information about the archaeologists. Task *Go to the Bwork Chief's tent *Speak to the Bwork Chief Reward *15,000 Experience Points Like a Bwork The Bwork Chief has explained that he needs your help to solve the problem of the Bwork Foo epidemic. But first, he wants to put you to the test. There's nothing better than a little game of Bworkball to make sure you're up to the job! Make your way to the Bworkball Field and take on the teams you find there. Task *Go to the Bworkball Field *Beat the Juicy Larvae at Bworkball *Beat the Featherless Albatrocious at Bworkball *Beat Bworkboys Athletic at Bworkball Reward *120,000 Experience Points Like a Bwork - II You've won all your Bworkball matches! Go back and see the Bwork Chief so he can tell you about his plan to gain access to the Bwork Temple. Task *Speak to the Bwork Chief Reward *15,000 Experience Points Bwork Foo Fighting - I According to the Bwork Chief, the only way to enter the Bwork Temple is by finding a remedy to Bwork Foo fever, an illness that drives Bworks crazy. The first Bwork infected is being held at the top of the mountain to the east of the Bwork Camp. Go there now and find a way to make Bwork Foo Zero come to his senses. Task *Go to the Quarantine Zone *Speak to the Bwork Cook Reward *30,000 Experience Points Bwork Foo Fighting - II The Bwork Cook has already tried several different mixtures, but none of them have any effect on Bwork Foo fever. He has one last idea, but he needs your help. Go and collect bits of flesh from the monsters he locked in his storeroom and bring them back to him. Task *Collect 10 Mobbits *Give the ingredients to the Bwork Cook Reward *90,000 Experience Points Bwork Foo Fighting - III The Bwork Cook has made his "special": a Bwork Burger with an odor that would repel even the most starving Gobball. Task *Give the Bwork Burger Special to Bwork Foo Zero Reward *90,000 Experience Points Bwork Foo Fighting - IV The dish the Bwork Cook has prepared did not have the desired effect on Bwork Foo Zero. Go back and see the Cook to see if he's got another idea. Task *Go back and see the Bwork Cook *Use the casks of beer to "cure" the Bwork Foo Zero Reward *45,000 Experience Points Clearing the Way The remedy for Bwork Foo fever is none other than Bwork Beer! You can now venture into the Bwork excavation site without having to fear for your life. Use the Bwork Beer wisely and make your way to the entrance to the Bwork Temple. Task *Speak to the Bwork Cook *Go to the Bwork excavation site *Make your way to the Temple Reward *90,000 Experience Points The Archaeologist and the Temple of Doom A Temple of Doom. Several possible routes. Find the Bworks' artifact and you'll be made of money! Task *Open the passageway to the Artifact Room *Take the Bwork Artifact *Leave the Temple Reward *300,000 Experience Points *The Excarnal Scepter Category:Quest